dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Kibito Kai
|Race = Shinjin |Address = Sacred World of the Kai |Occupation = Supreme Kai |FamConnect = Old Kai (ancestor) Shin (fusee) Kibito (fusee) Beerus (life linked/fusee''Dragon Ball Fusions, 2016) Piccolo (fusee) }} is a result of Potara Fusion between Shin and his servant Kibito. Personality Despite being a Supreme Kai, Kibito Kai continues to have some naivety about the universe, something the Old Kai often reminds him of. He also has a great admiration for Earth and its people, always believing in their good and how much they can accomplish, especially after they managed to please Beerus during his visit. He also shows great concern over peoples' well-being, even the ones of those he doesn't know too well. Biography Dragon Ball Z Majin Buu Saga Kibito Kai is first born when Old Kai explains the Potara Fusion. Shin and Kibito, thinking nothing of testing out the Potara earrings, fuse into Kibito Kai. He is apparently so pleased with his appearance and increase in power that he offers to fight alongside Goku against Super Buu, but the Old Kai reveals that their power is still nothing compared to Buu's and that the fusion is irreversible, to Kibito Kai's shock. When Kid Buu prepares to blow up the Earth with his Planet Burst, Kibito Kai teleports to Earth and rescues Goku, Vegeta, Mr. Satan and Dende just before the explosion and brings them to the Sacred World of the Kai. With Kid Buu tracking the Saiyans to the Kai Planet, Kibito Kai, Old Kai and Dende teleport to a faraway planet and watch the ensuing battle on a Crystal Ball. During the battle, on Vegeta's request, Kibito Kai, Old Kai and Dende teleport to New Namek and use the Namekian Dragon Balls there to restore the Earth and its inhabitants. After Kid Buu was destroyed, Kibito Kai, Old Kai, and Dende teleported back to the Sacred World of the Kai and heal the warriors, including the good, Majin Buu who had reformed earlier on and been expelled from Kid Buu's body. Kibito Kai teleports Goku, Vegeta, Mr. Satan, Dende, and Majin Buu to Earth, and bids them farewell, teleporting himself back to the Sacred World of the Kai, where he can now rest in peace. ''Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! Two years after Kid Buu's defeat, Kibito Kai along with Old Kai are seen on Earth to attend Mr. Satan's banquet at his newly made hotel for the ones who helped defeat Kid Buu.Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!!, 2008 The celebration is then crashed by a brother duo, Abo and Cado, whom are after Vegeta's brother, Tarble. The brothers are challenged by Goten and Trunks but they fail in defeating them. The brothers, merged as Aka, unleash a technique that destroyed the hotel. Aka is then defeated by Goku with a Kamehameha. After this encounter, they continue their feast. Dragon Ball Super God of Destruction Beerus Saga Sometime after Kid Buu's defeat, Kibito Kai and Old Kai are on the Sacred World of the Kai, when they feel the presence of a planet being destroyed and fears what to come. While having tea on their planet, Old Kai senses that another planet has been destroyed. Kibito Kai does not sense anything and assumes that Old Kai simply did not like the tea, until he is informed that the God of Destruction Beerus has awoken, and that the universe is in serious trouble. Kibito Kai is informed of the roles of the Gods of Destruction and the Supreme Kais. He is also told not to provoke him and prevent fighters challenging him and Goku comes to mind. Kibito Kai tells Old Kai that Goku is on Earth and that there's not a chance they'll meet but King Kai joins in the talk telepathically and tells them Goku is on his planet training. Kibito Kai and Old Kai sense Beerus leaving his planet and heading for King Kai's planet. Old Kai fears that the peace will be disturbed and the universe can be destroyed if Goku and Beerus meet. When Goku becomes a Super Saiyan God and battles the God of Destruction, Beerus for a second time, their battle has becoming more destructive, causing the universe to be in danger. Kibito Kai contacts them to try to stop them fighting but they continue anyway. The universe hasn't been destroyed because Goku finds a way to nullify their punches. In the manga, Kibito Kai and Old Kai are sensing the battle between Goku and Beerus but they notice that Champa has appeared in their universe and is active, however Champa realizes he has been noticed so he and Vados arrive to confront the Kais, who lie that they were unaware that Champa was doing anything. Immediately after Champa leaves, Old Kai demands to quickly gather the Namekian Dragon Balls, as it appears that Champa was collecting them. Kibito Kai does so, but it turns out that Champa was not collecting the Namekians' Dragon Balls. Thus, Old Kai tells Kibito Kai to return them. However, Kibito Kai decides to use the Dragon Balls in order to wish himself to split back into Shin and Kibito. He makes the wish and turns back into the two entities that made him, which angers Old Kai - who believes they wasted the Potara's power by doing so. Golden Frieza Saga Kibito Kai and Old Kai sense planets being destroyed but are unaware who it is. They think it might be Beerus but he is asleep during this time. After this, Old Kai begins looking on a different planet and assumes he is peeping, but he was actually watching a rhinoceros beetle fight. Universe 6 Saga Sometime after the battle with Golden Frieza, Kibito Kai goes to New Namek to request to use their Dragon Balls so they could defuse into Shin and Kibito because he thinks it feels weird. Dragon Ball GT Baby Saga Fifteen years after the defeat of Kid Buu, Kibito Kai is once again forced into action when the Tuffle parasite Baby terrorizes the Earth and completely dominates Goku in battle. Kibito Kai saves Goku and brings him to the Sacred World of the Kais, where Old Kai claims he knows of a secret Saiyan technique that can help Goku to stop Baby. There, Goku undergoes a painful procedure in which he regrows his Saiyan tail via a giant pair of pliers, thanks to the help of Sugoro. Eventually, Goku's tail grows back, and he is able to use the secret technique by turning into a Golden Great Ape, which becomes a Super Saiyan 4 once controlled. Meanwhile, Kibito Kai travels to Kami's Lookout to get the Sacred Water to cleanse the human race of Baby's parasites. Goku uses this new power to subdue the Tuffle parasite in Vegeta's body, and destroys him in his attempt to escape by blasting him into the core of the Sun. Watching from the Sacred World of the Kais, Kibito Kai and Old Kai are two of the many people to celebrate Baby's defeat, although Old Kai expresses his disgust at the use of the Dragon Balls once again. Old Kai's worries are confirmed when the Shadow Dragons are born from the negative energy stored inside the Dragon Balls due to their overuse. Shadow Dragon Saga It was after when the Black Smoke Shenron separated into the seven other Shadow Dragons, and scattered across various corners of the Earth that and Old Kai explained to Goku and the others of how overusing the Dragon Balls lead to the birth of the seven Shadow Dragons. Staying true to the kickback nature of the Kais, both Kibito Kai and Old Kai merely watch as Goku defeats all the seven Shadow Dragons, and restores the natural order of balance back to the universe. Film appearances ''Battle of Gods Four years after the battle with Kid Buu, Kibito Kai is seen back on his planet with Old Kai when they and King Kai are telepathically discussing the awakening of the God of Destruction Beerus. They appear again after Goku's battle against Beerus and comment on Goku befriending the God of Destruction, and displays his admiration for Earth and the earthlings, believing that both Goku and Vegeta became the great warriors and people they are now due to their influence.Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods, 2013 Power Kibito Kai is implied to be much stronger than either Shin or Kibito were, as Kibito Kai, upon completing the fusion, he wishes to go and confront Buu with Goku, though Old Kai states that this is a bad idea, as Kibito Kai, while he is stronger than before, his power is nothing compared to their nemesis' and that he could easily be killed or absorbed (this fate is shown in Dragon Ball Heroes when he is absorbed by Kid Buu). However like all Supreme Kai based Potara Fusions, Kibito Kai will remain fused permanently, unless it is undone by a wish to Porunga as shown in Dragon Ball Super. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Ki Blast' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Godly ki' - As a Shinjin, Kibito Kai can use and sense both normal and godly ki. *'Shockwave' – Light blue ''ki'' blast fired from the palm, and that can stun the opponent. He received this technique from Shin. Used in the ''Budokai'' series and Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Noble Throw' – A multiple hits kick technique. Received from Shin, and used in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2. *'Holiness Break' – A rush attack received from Shin, and used in Budokai 2. *'Majestic Rush' – A rush attack finished with a Kiai. Received from Shin, and used in Budokai 2. *'Energy Rain' – An Energy Blast Barrage technique. He received this from Shin, and uses it in Budokai 2. *'Magic Materialization' – uses this ability to perform the Supernatural Abilities attack in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3, where he summons a giant cube of Katchin and throws it at his opponent. *'Full Power Energy Wave' – An energy wave very similar to Shin's Gekiretsu Shin'ou'hou. He fires a large, powerful beam at the opponent. *'Crazy Combination' – A rush attack used by in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series. *'Shin Gekiretsu Shin'ou'hou' – 's ultimate attack in the Budokai Tenkaichi series and Dragon Ball Heroes. He fires an immensely powerful and huge beam of energy at the enemy, inflicting a massive amount of damage. *'Kai Kai' – A technique received from Kibito. It is a technique that allows its user to instantly teleport to another planet, place, or person. Unlike the Instant Transmission technique, it is not limited by distance and the user does not need to focus on a specific energy signature to use as a target, although he still possesses the option for more accurate teleporting. *'Psychokinesis' – One of 's Blast 1 in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series. He briefly stuns the opponent. *'Telepathy' - Used by to relay news of Beerus' awakening to the Kais including King Kai who informed him that Goku was currently on his planet as he likes to use King Kai's planet for training and tells King Kai that Goku and Beerus must not learn about one another, though Goku is able to overhear part of King Kai's side of the conversation. Used in Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods. *'Healing' - As a Kai, possess the ability to rejuvenate anyone and restore them to full health instantly, even if they are on the brink of death. *'Life Link' - As a fusion of Kibito and Shin, he inherited the life link with Beerus as a Supreme Kai. According to Whis, Shin's and Beerus' lives are linked to one another, so if one of them dies, the other will die as well (in a manner similar to Piccolo and Kami). *'Battle Prep' - One Ki Orb charged at start of battle. One of his passive Skills in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Support Genius' - Fewer Support Special Ki Orbs. One of his passive Skills in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Fusion' - Despite being a fusion himself, can perform other types of Fusion in Dragon Ball Fusions. **'EX-Fusion' - By wearing a Metamo-Ring and performing the Fusion Dance, can fuse with Beerus to create Kibeerusshin or fuse with Piccolo to create Kibicoloshin. **'Five-Way Fusion' - A fusion dance developed by the Ginyu Force that allows five people to fuse resulting in a powerful Ultra Fusion. Fusions Due to the permanent nature of his fusion, Kibito Kai can perform other types of fusion. Kibeerusshin Kibeerusshin is the EX-Fusion of and Beerus introduced in Dragon Ball Fusions. Kibicoloshin Kibicoloshin is the EX-Fusion of and Piccolo introduced in Dragon Ball Fusions. Ultra Fusion By performing Five-Way Fusion with any four members of Tekka's Team, can fuse with them to create a powerful Ultra Fusion. If initiated by himself the resulting Ultra Fusion will be a Male Offworlder. Video games appearances Kibito Kai appears in Dragon Ball Z: The Legend, Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury, Dragon Ball GT: Transformation, and Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai. He is a playable character in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2 and Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3, as a Potara Fusion unlocked if the player accomplishes certain tasks. He is also a playable character in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2, Dragon Ball Z: W Bakuretsu Impact, Dragon Ball Z: Bakuretsu Impact, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, Dragon Ball Z: Dragon Battlers, Dragon Ball Heroes, Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle and Dragon Ball Fusions. Voice actors *Japanese: Yūji Mitsuya, Shinichirō Ōta (DBGT and DBS) *English: **Ocean Group dub: Michael Dobson **FUNimation dub: Kent Williams **Bang Zoom! dub: David Vincent *Latin American dub: Genaro Vásquez (DBZ, DBZ Kai, DBS), José Gilberto Vilchi (Battle of Gods) *Portuguese dub: Joaquim Monchique (DBZ), Gabriel Gonçalves (DBS episode 1), Rui de Sá (DBS) *Brazilian Portuguese dub: Francisco Brêtas, Nestor Chiesse (Battle of Gods) *Italian dub: Giorgio Bonino (DBZ, DBGT), Marco Benedetti (DBS) *Hungarian dub: Pál Sztarenki (DBZ), Victor Posta (DBGT) *Catalan dub: Aleix Estadella (DBZ), Albert Roig (DBGT) Trivia *Kibito Kai bears a striking resemblance to one of Akira Toriyama's other creations, Magus from the video game Chrono Trigger. Toriyama created both characters in 1995. *In the manual for the FUNimation Remastered Box Sets Season 9 DVD case, it states that is voiced by both Kent Williams and Chuck Huber, who both voice Shin and Kibito, respectively. *is one of the few fusions shown to be capable of fusing with another character as he is able to perform EX-Fusion with Beerus or Piccolo in Dragon Ball Fusions, which is due to him being a Shinjin-based Potara fusion (which are normally permanent). In the case of Piccolo, their resulting fusion Kibicoloshin is a fusion with another fusion as Piccolo is fused with Nail and Kami via Namekian Fusion. Gallery See also *Kibito Kai (Collectibles) References Site Navigation pt-br:Kibitoshin ca:Kibitoshin Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Deities Category:Fusion Category:Males Category:Martial Artists Category:Z Fighters Support Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Shinjin Category:Witches/Wizards